


Power Exchange

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominance, Edgeplay, F/M, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day Three (Edgeplay / temperature play / sensory deprivation)
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Power Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day Three (Edgeplay / temperature play / sensory deprivation)

Moans and the sound of lips and tongues fusing together in long and wet kisses echo in the living room as Kai tries to shut the door without breaking away from her boyfriend. She turns away from him, but she struggles to lock the apartment, her fingers fumbling with the keys while one his hand moves under her dress and his lips brush on her neck.

“Do you need help with that?” Damien whispers in her ear, pressing her body against his chest.

“No, I'm—" she trails off and closes her eyes while his fingers graze on her pussy through the thin fabric of her underwear. "Fine…”

“Are you sure?” He nuzzles her shoulder. “I could give you a hand if you want,” he says as his fingers push her thong to the side and part her nether lips to rub her sensitive nub.

She gasps as he inserts two fingers into her, pumping in and out slowly.

“Oh god…” she moans as he pushes her against the door, sucking her neck while his digits moving in circles on her clit. 

He smiles as she squirms under his touch, her folds damping his hand with her juices. “Does it feel good, Kai?" 

"I—”

“Say it,” he commands.

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Louder!”

“Yes, Sir!” She pants.

“Oh, I know it does. I can feel your pussy squeezing my fingers. I just wanted to hear you say it,” he chuckles. “But I’m sure you remember our deal.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replies, doing her best to say it loud, fighting the heat surging through her body.

"What is our deal?”

“You want to test our edging limits and catch me off guard and we’ll make two secret fantasies of mine come true.”

“Excellent.“ He removes his hand from her sex. "Lock the door while I wait for you to prepare the room for what you want to do,” he kisses her shoulder and goes to the kitchen to have a drink.

Kai takes a deep breath, locks the door and walks to her bedroom. After a few minutes, she goes to the kitchen wearing a blue silk robe and slippers, turns the coffee maker on and puts a random bottle on the fridge. Adding filtered water into the reservoir, she looks around then picks up a paper filter, the coffee jar, and her favorite mug.

Damien puts his snifter on the kitchen counter and cocks an eyebrow. “Kai?”

“Yes?” 

“Are you tired?”

“No,” she answers inserting the paper filter into the holder of the coffee maker and adds two spoonfuls of coffee grounds.

“Are you tipsy? Because if you are, we don’t have to do this. We can just take a shower and go to bed.”

She grins. “I’m fine.” She leans in and kisses his cheek. “You can go to the bedroom now. I’ll be there soon.”

Damien eyes his girlfriend suspiciously but chooses not to protest. “Okay,” he finishes his glass of Bacardi and washes it.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she turns to him before he leaves. “You can only wear the accessory I left for you on the bed.”

“Why?”

“You find out soon enough,” she smiles slyly and turns the coffee maker off, grabs the pot and pours the coffee into a mug.

“Since when do you have coffee without sugar?”

“What?” She sips the coffee as she leans on the counter.

“I know you’re up to something with the black coffee with no sugar, this thing I’m supposed to wear and don’t think I didn’t see putting something on the fridge.”

“So?”

“You have to tell me so I can be prepared.”

“Prepared?! We have a deal. You chose edgeplay and catching me off guard and we still haven’t done my ideas. Don’t you trust me?” Kai puts the mug on the counter and folds her arms.

“Yes.”

“Do you think I would do something you could be uncomfortable with?”

“No…” he furrows his brows.

“Then march that amazing tushy to my bedroom, take off your clothes, put on the accessory I left there for you and wait.”

“Alright, “ he says, rubbing the back of his head and leaves. He gets into the room and spots a small black box tied with a red ribbon. He opens the box and finds a black silk eye mask in it. “So far, so good,” he says as he starts to remove his clothes, putting them on the hanger, sits on the bed, puts the blindfold on and waits. 

Sometime later, Damien senses someone approaching. “Kai?”

She doesn’t respond. The sound of heels clicking on the floor and the smell of her favorite scented candles spread in the air. "I know you’re here,” he smiles, lifting up one side of the blindfold and catching the sight of her in blue silk lingerie placing an ice bucket on the end table.

She turns to him and straddles him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hey there, big boy,” she purrs then presses her lips on his. Her lips are still warm and tasting slightly bitter from the coffee. 

His hands immediately run down to her backside and he squeezes her buttcheeks vigorously while she grinds on him, feeling his member stiffening beneath her. She still has her underwear on, but he doesn’t mind. All he can think about is fucking her senselessly and he could do it without removing a single piece of clothing.

But before he could try to slip his fingers into her underwear, she pinned him down on the mattress. “Don’t be impatient. It’s my turn now.”

“Okay,” he agrees and responds to her caresses while she goes down and stops on the lower part of his abs. 

Kai reaches out for the bucket on her end table, picks up a melting ice cube and traces a cool path of water on his chest. 

“What the–” he flinches.

She giggles and follows the path with her tongue. Her lips and tongue are warmer than usual and suddenly he understands why she made coffee. Kai proceeds to lick him along his torso, giving more attention to his nipples and the lines of his abs. The temperature change from the melting ice and her lips elicit goosebumps on his skin, his member throbbing as she goes lower.

“Oh, that is so good, Kai!” Damien hisses.

“Mmm… Really?” She smirks, taking another cube and placing it on the spot where his thighs and his torso meet, takes a sip of the coffee and kisses the cold path again.

“Shit…” he groans as precum drips down. 

“Good?”

“Oh, it’s so damn good!”

“Mmmm…” she grins and produces a bottle of edible lube from the ice bucket, opens the bottle and drips it on his manhood.

“Fuck, that's—Oh!” He moans loud at the feeling of her warm lips on his shaft, her tongue swirling around his hard length. “Shit, I’m so close…”

Kai pulls away. 

He knows she would do this. It’s part of their deal. But he can’t help it. It’s too frustrating. He inhales sharply and nods, letting her know she can continue.

She adds more lube and sucks him again, running the tip of her tongue on his balls.

Damien clenches the bedsheets and Kai stops again. 

“Fuck, I don’t know if I can take it anymore. I need to feel you, Kai,” he confesses. 

“Okay then,” she gets out of the bed, takes off the last pieces of clothing and realizes he was watching her undress.

“Damien!” She glares at him.

“If you’re going to ride me, I have to watch. I can’t be blindfolded if I’m going to have this gorgeous body bouncing on top of me. It’d be wrong,” he smirks.

Kai rolls her eyes but smiles. “Fine,” she replies and returns to the bed, climbing on top of him and lowers herself onto him.

They gasp in unison. She rocks her body at a steady and fast pace, moaning as she moves back and forth. He presses his thumb on her clit and her walls tighten around his cock. Waves of pleasure surge through her body.

“Are you close again?” Damien asks.

“Yeah. You?”

“Oh, I’m so damn close…” He uses his free hand to grab her hip, encouraging her to move, grunting as the room melts away. 

Kai arches her back and screams his name as she reaches ecstasy. Leaning on his chest, she cups Damien’s face and smiles. “That was great, huh?”

“It really was. And we have to do it again. But next time, I’ll be in charge.”

“Of course you would say that.”

“Sorry. Force of habit,” he grins, then kisses the top of her head.


End file.
